Nathin Redthorn
Nathin Redthorn is the High Commander of the Iron Circle and ex-General in the King's Army. Nathin is said to be a strategic genius, although a bit hotheaded. He prefers to a more headstrong approach to war, where he personally likes to lead from the frontlines. Redthorn's military career began as a young recruit in the Winterhaven Militia. Here, he put his prior combat experience and training and intensified it for years. Most of his years in the militia were spent on watch with very little activity. As his Combat abilities grew he seeked better combatants. Years after joining the militia, Redthorn left in pursuit of adventure and wealth. He found his way to the Great King's Colisuem. Matches and brawls were taken place in celebration of the old king's 107th name day. Here he fought honorable and well, besting more familiar gladiators in combat. Ultimately, he was asked to take up arms in the name of the king and sentence the king's justice. Nathin years in the King's army were quite lively, with never a dull moment. Redthorn soared up ranks as he served the king. Ten years after joining the king's men, he held the rank of a General. During this time Redthorn became known for his daring battles and clever use of military might. Redthorn's hotheadedness made many enemys, all of which would learn to keep their hatred of him to thierselves. Not much is known about Redthorn's final days in the King's Army. Tasked with defending a noble stornghold by the King's City from outside threats of mercenaries, goblins, and orcs Redthorn held an army of two hundred men. None of these men were seen again, and Redthorn was thought to of been lost as well. The Iron Circle Years after his departure from the King's Army a man with similiar armor to what Redthorn became known for was seen recruiting mercenaries. The mercenaries gathered in the south and doned cloaks of grey. Months after the group of mercenaries marched north into the barony of Harkenwold and swiftly seized control of the city of Harken City. Here Redthorn, now clad in a dark red spiked armor with an equally dark sword, announced his intent on seizing control of the vale. Events thus Far... Redthorn has played a huge role in events thus far. Having commanded much of the destruction of of Harkenwold, he has played a significant role behind the scenes of events. His first direct confrontatin with the adventures was during the battle of Albridge where Redthorn and former Great Hero "Flype" faced off. Redthorn easily overpowered the former adventurer but was halted by the presence of new adventures Roland and Natsirt. With the tides now turned on Redthorn he hastily tried to finish Flype off. Although successful, before his death could occur, Flype lunged at Redthorn and with both blades deeply wounded Redthorn. The battle than changed to the adventurers fighting Redthorn. At this point, both sides were going stong, with Redthorn's newfound nethermancy stealing life from the adventurers making any wound they could inflict disapear. This all changed when Adakais and Ion joined the fight along with the mysterious Greeter. Now, with the sides heavily against him Redthorn began to fall. He tried his best but was ultimately defeated by the heroes. Not much remains of Redthorn's legacy besides destruction. After the battle at Albridge, Natsirt obtained Redthorn's Bloody Thorn. Natsirt did not hold ownership to the sword as he gave it to fellow adventur Conor who currently weilds the blade.